


Annoyance

by Izzu



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-16
Updated: 2006-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanda knew that the moment he set eyes on him that Allen would be making his life miserable. But to what extent does it go? Based on the Matel plot on Kanda's POV, and minor spoilers of the recent chapters in the end. Slight hints of KandaXAllen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> This piece had been written before the conclusion of the Japan Arc. So some scenes may not correlate with canon at the end

**_He's OUT-!_ **

_Kanda looked out just as everyone around him suddenly gone from being busy over his injuries into being panicky over the realisation that an akuma probably had arrived to the place._

**_This guy's a bug! The pentacle on his forehead shows that he's cursed! He's out, OUT!_ **

_He had immediately set out to greet the supposed akuma. But then... had it turned out like it supposed to be? Stupid gatekeeper! It seemed that it was just a false alarm. The supposed 'akuma' was actually a new exorcist sent by General Cross. Who, the rest of them (meaning the Dark Religous Society) already thought of as being long dead because the said General had stopped sending any kinds of correspondence to the HQ for years. And the new kid turned out to be an annoying brat as well as cursed._

_He thought that was the end of it. Of his encounter with that... white-haired bean. How could he be so wrong-_

xxx

Blood-red hand grabbed his wrist so firmly as if it threathened to crush it. Kanda knew whose hand was that, but damn... such brashness of impertinence that the brat imposed on him uninvited; forced him to turn his head towards him.

'That's enough. Sorry to intrude, but... I don't think that's the way to talk to someone-'

So? That's the way he was used to talk. Any problem with it? Scram!

'Get off of me, **beansprout**.', said Kanda and at that moment, he knew, that name will be the name that he would use to call the brat. Stupid brat, barging into his business. They said that the kid was like... in his mid teens? 14... 15?

A vein twitched a little on the left side of Allen's head as the word replayed dreadfully in his head. _A... **Bean**?_

Allen gritted his teeth. 'My name is **Allen**.', he said... stressing on his name. Strange as he thought of it, he found that despite how he had already disliked the kid, he found him to be a bit amusing.

_Allen... huh?_

'Huh, I'll remember you if you're still alive in a month. They drop like flies here, just like this guy.' As he said it aloud, the grip on his wrist tightened as he was forced to let go of the said finder. His hand shook as he pulled his hand away at the same time when Allen let go of his hand.

'Didn't I just say that it's not the way to talk to someone?', said Allen again as Kanda spat at him.

'You're gonna die before your time kid. I hate brats like you-', said Kanda again as to his surprise, Allen cocked his eyebrows...

'Why thanks...', said Allen as if he had just given him a compliment. Kanda felt another vein coming on the edge of bursting up on his head. This brat... had too much courage, standing before him like this. Other people would have just scram off of him by this time. Oh well... other than that Rabi. But that's a different story...

'Oii, Kanda... Allen!'

Both of them hesitantly divert their death glares from each other and glanced towards Riba Wenham and Linalee as the older guy told them to finish eating before reporting themselves for another mision. Kanda sighed as he turned back towards his table to try eating his soba in peace, this time. And hoping that no more people would be coming up to bother him, any time soon.

To his surprise as he was about to stuff the noodles into his mouth, a loud sound of a tray full of random food being dropped onto the table caught his attention. Kanda stuffed himself a mouthful before glancing to his side. And almost splurt everything out as he noticed that it was the beansprout again.

Allen glanced at him after saying his prayers. 'What? Can't I eat here? Everywhere else is occupied. Turn the other side if you can't stand looking at me.', said Allen before starting to stuff himself of all the food that he had ordered in high speed. Kanda swallowed hurriedly and was about to shout at the lad, but the sheer speed of Allen eating all those random food left him dumbfounded. He went back to eating his soba while sneaking a few glances towards Allen's peculiar and bizarre eating ritual. Yes... having ordered that much of food and eating them in such manner, don't you think that's bizarre? And ALL of it were in LARGE PORTIONS, damn it!

Kanda shook his head as he tried to remove any thoughts of that kid from his head. He replaced the chopsticks when he finished eating and proceeded to drinking his tea when a loud cough erupted from his side.

Allen coughed as he almost choked on one of his last remaning dangos. Someone handed him a cup of tea as the guy patted his back to help him swallow. Allen accepted the tea gratefully as he drank it and was about to look up and thanked the one helping him. But one look and Allen quickly turned his head away.

Kanda blinked as he jerked himself away from Allen. _What the hell had he be doing just now?_

Kanda gave another glare towards the other people around him to warn them to shut up. He sighed as he rose from the table, glancing towards Allen.

_Well... Riba did said that both of us were to come..._

Kanda immediately grabbed the kid by the nape of his shirt and dragged Allen away as the kid shouted and cursed him into the corridors.

xxx

Hours later...

He rather be elsewhere than this. He rather be doing other missions than this. No... this mission was okay, but his mission partner...

Kanda glanced in front of him to find Allen sleeping fitfully after his short explanation over the Innocence and of their current mission. Toma appeared suddenly and Kanda jerked Allen up as they continued on their mission to Matel. Kanda sighed as he caught Allen yawning. Why must he, of all persons, had to put up with this kid-?

xxx

_Kanda and Allen glanced towards each other as the fact dawned onto them. They both turned and started snarling dangerously towards Komui._

_'Really? You guys can't stand each other already? Well... too bad, I'm not accepting any of it-'_

_'You must destroy the enemy and retrieve the Innocence at all cost!'_

xxx

Honestly, this mission had such a bad start. Firstly, the brat jumped in out of turn. Then the Matel ghost ran out on him. (The nerve of them!) Then the disguised Akuma ambushed him. And now this?

Kanda lifted his head slowly as he saw Allen half carrying him on one side and carrying Toma on another. And stupid idiot himself being injured also and making it worse by carrying _other_ injured persons along. Baka...

_It was idiots like him that annoys him the most..._

'Lala... please stay by my side forever. When my time comes, let me destroy you with my own hands-'

Kanda looked up as Allen stopped dead on his track. And his vision goes blurry as the real doll that was the ghost of Matel attacked them. Allen stacked him and Toma aside and tried stopping the doll that was currently on a murderous rampage. After that part was settled, then came the sob story from the doll. And the kid's stupidity goes to work again as Kanda tried to take the Innocence and put a stop to this mission. At which time, the akuma reappeared and Allen goes berserk.

And the kid still made him annoyed for the umpteenth time when he suddenly recieved a rebound and almost got himself killed. And he, Kanda Yu, having to save his ass for the absurdity of the situation. Yeesh. And now he's countering his own previous statement of not going to save him at the most critical time.

_Allen Walker, I truly hate you._

xxx

**Click!**

Kanda fought with all his strength as he got up and staggered towards Allen's side. The doll called Lala started to move again after the Innocence were planted back into her body and crawled towards Guzol. But...

**Hu-man-sir... do you want... a song? Human-sir? I'm-a-doll... I will sing. Human-sir?**

Unfortunately, the doll was no more the one named Lala by that ugly old man named Guzol. And because of the akuma's previous attack, Guzol drew his last breath soon after as his injuries were fatal. The doll though, thinking that Guzol was sleeping, sang him a lullaby. A very, sad lullaby...

Kanda felt his injuries getting the better of him again.

'Oi. The old man died already. Let's just take the Innocence away now and scram. I don't want to wait here until you finally took it out and bleed to death-', said Kanda. Allen stopped him as he was about to stand and approach the doll. The lad shook his head.

'No. I'll wait for her to stop singing and keep watch. If you want to get your injuries fixed, then go.'

Idiot.

'Hmph!', said Kanda as Toma helped him up and got him into a small hospital for his recovery. Three days later, Kanda returned to Matel just as the doll stopped singing. Waiting outside with Toma as Allen went in, it surprised him later to hear the kid crying after Lala had colapsed.

Kanda cocked his head as he called out to the white-haired lad.

'Hey, what's wrong?', he asked as the sobbing became more clear.

'Kanda-!', Kanda jumped despite himself at the sorrowful voice calling out his name.

'Even so... I wanted to become a destroyer that can save people-', said Allen as he continued crying. Kanda sighed as he heard Allen's words. He hollered to Toma to take care of Guzol's body and Lala's as he sat beside the crying exorcist. Kanda took the innocence laying on the ground and tucked it inside Allen's inner coat pocket.

He scratched his head. Man... this would be a bit... awkward.

'Baka. You do remember that I told you that I've received another mission, right? So stop crying and get the Innocence back to HQ-', said Kanda as Allen looked up to glare at him with his tearful eyes.

'... you big meanie...', said Allen, pouting at him. 'Then go off on your stupid mission and leave me alone! Why do you care if I sat here crying for a while before returning home?', said Allen again as Kanda balled his hands into fists. The nerve! And he was trying to be NICE for a change!

'Idiot...', said Kanda again as he pulled Allen towards him so that Allen's head leaned over on his shoulders. 'Wipe those tears and sleep a while. When you feel better, go home. I'll stay here for a while.'

Allen snorted. 'Ah, big meanie being so kind...'

'Shut up.'

'Oh, then I have to say that you do have some good points too-'

'I said... Shut up!'

'Kanda... can you be my big brother? Guardian, family... anything? It'll be so nice to have one-'

'For the last time... tsk, you're annoying me. **SHUT UP** , beansprout!'

xxx

_**A destroyer who saves... huh?** _

xxx

_'Kanda... hurry up! KANDA-!', Allen called up to him as everything around him started to collapse. After that, all that he could remember was the black emptiness. Only that._

Chip-cheep...

_Birds?_

Kanda opened his eyes to find himself inside a small room. The smell of tatami greeted his senses as he managed to sit up. He flinched over some of his injuries as he noticed his surroundings.

 _Unh_... _Tatami?_

A sliding door suddenly opened in front of him as a blur of light rushed in and grabbed him tightly. Kanda blinked as he realized that he was indeed inside a Japanese house and the white hair that was currently tickling his nose must have been Allen's. So... this sight, and sensation. Must have meant that he-

'You're alive- You're really alive! I'm so glad!' Okay, it's Allen's voice alright. And right after Allen came in, the rest of the party appeared. And apparently General Cross was present also, as Kanda looked up to see the unfamiliar looking man. His eyes wandered towards Rabi, who kept smirking at him. That reminded him of his current predicament.

So he managed to survive the aftermath, after all... eh?

Kanda nudged Allen hastily as he heard the kid's soft sobbings beside his ear. 'Oi... so I'm alive. Can you release me now? Even Linalee hadn't cried as much as you-', said Kanda again as Allen shook his head. General Cross straightened up and laughed before leaving the room as the other exorcists; General Theodore, Mari, Bookman, Crowley and the other chinese guy followed suit. Linalee chuckled as she huddled onto Miranda's side.

Kanda felt himself turning red at the attention he's receiving as he hastily tried to convince Allen to release him.

'Cut it off, beansprout. It's embarassing...'

'Meanie...', Kanda blinked as he felt Allen's arms holding him more closely rather than the opposite. Which had been what he had asked...

'I don't want to be the only one to escape death. Don't want to be the only one, loved by the gods-', said Allen again as Kanda blinked in puzzlement. He glanced towards the others as Rabi shook his head at him.

'I'll explain later...', said Rabi as Kanda sighed in defeat. His hand found its way to Allen's neck as he patted his back. 'You can't stop to annoy the hell outta my life, can you... beansprout?', said Kanda as he caught the other three young exorcists, smiling back at him. Allen's soft sobs gradually slowed down to hiccups as Kanda let out a weak smile.

'There... there. I'm still alive... you little annoying brat. I'm still alive. So please keep on annoying me until the end-'


End file.
